Prank War
by RukiaRae
Summary: In which Raven tries to stop Beast Boy from pulling pranks and inadvertently gets roped into a prank-war. Two-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. BB/Rae


**So last night I read Xaphrin's Tied Up which was based on the Titans Go! mini series and it made me remember that I had started a small fic from the cookie one (which was my favourite, I think.) I had written a basic outline for this but never bothered to go through and flesh it out. So today I spent my afternoon doing that instead of studying!**

**Also, if you haven't read Tied Up, I recommend it_—_it's a hilariously cute story. All of her fics are awesome, actually. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Titans Go! mini series. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Starting a Prank War

"Beast Boy, the sign says 'Do Not Touch'," advised Robin, upon looking over to the kitchen—_away from his files, which were piling up as he combed through them in an effort to feel productive—_to see Beast boy drooling not-so-subtly over a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies.

"But the cookie says 'munch, munch, munch'," replied Cy, rubbing his hands together greedily. Beast Boy looked at the cookies longingly—and even more hungrily than before—now that someone agreed with him.

Robin furrowed his brow—_there were more important things to be doing than playing Beast Boy's conscience—_however, something told him to intervene. Besides, Beast Boy did need to learn a little restraint. To grow up a bit.

So did Cyborg. Yeah, Robin could tell that Cy was just waiting for Beast Boy to take one first so that he'd be justified in doing the same. He tried giving Beast Boy _the look__—the one that said 'I'll be disappointed in you if you even touch them'—_however, his efforts were in vain as Beast Boy wasn't even paying him any attention as he stared intently at the cookies. Enraptured.

He inhaled their scent—they smelled heavenly. Delicious.

"What's going on?" Raven asked monotonously, entering the kitchen with her book in hand, a used tea mug encased in black floating behind her.

Beast boy jumped and reeled back at her voice—_looking away from the cookies, breaking their hold over him for a moment_. She was so _quiet_ that he never heard her.

(Like now.)

"I'm trying to get Beast boy to do the right thing," explained Robin, gesturing to Beast Boy guiltily standing in front of a plate of steaming cookies with a large white sign next to it with the words 'Do not touch' scrawled hastily on its surface.

She directed the mug to the sink where, using her powers, she washed and dried the mug.

"Which, in this case, is eating one of those cookies," added Cy.

She took in the situation and, after sending her mug to its place in the cabinet, feigning boredom, added, "Eat the stupid cookie."

She was tired of the pointless debate swirling around the cookies. And how long it was taking Beast Boy to cave. She never expected it would take 10 minutes and the input of three Titans to push him into eating one of them.

Upon hearing what she'd said, he brightened visibly. From then, she knew her plan would work. He'd already lost.

"3 against 1, Rob. Sorry, dude," he stated before plopping a_—__warm, gooey, perfect__—_cookie in his mouth.

He expected to taste the—_sweet relief—_of the chocolatey gooey goodness that the divine smell had promised him, however, instantly he knew something was _wrong. _It tasted _foul. _Like dirt sprinkled with some fuzzy mold and topped off with heaps of mustard. Sure enough, seconds later, Beast boy could see the facade of the chocolate chip cookies dissolve to let the real ones show through—they were bright pink with purple and blue fuzz sprouting from random places. No doubt they were one of Star's concoctions, though he knew that from the first bite.

Raven smiled triumphantly at the look of disgust on the changeling's face, "Serves you right. See, pranks suck when you're on the receiving end."

She wasn't sure how, but she managed to hold back the laughter that threatened to overflow as she watched him spit the bite out disdainfully before putting his mouth under the sink's faucet, letting the water slide down his throat to wash away the traces of the concoction.

If his grimace were any indication, the water was no match for Starfire's home recipe.

Still, if there was one thing she didn't feel, it was remorse. She, along with the rest of the team, had thought he'd learned something from Thunder and Lightning debacle, however, things around Titans Tower had been dull at best, giving Beast boy the idea that a few harmless pranks could lighten the mood at the Tower. Raven took it upon herself to teach the changeling a lesson—_again—_and was quite pleased with the result.

What she had not expected, though, was his response when he finally gave up on trying to drown out the taste.

"DUDE! It is on!" he cried, pointing directly at her. The overall effect was dampened, however, as the top of his uniform was soaked in tap water.

"What's on, exactly?" asked the resident empath, confused about the direction this was taking. Something told her that she wouldn't like his response. He had _fire _in his eyes, which was _wrong. _He should have been grovelling by now and pledging to not engage in any more pranks. Not _this. _

"You just started a prank war, Raven. And I take those very seriously. So, it's on."

She groaned, she did not want to be the one he directed his pranking energies on. She swallowed, hoping that her discomfort at the prospect didn't show. She took a deep breath and stated in her usual monotone, "That's not what this exercise was for, Beast Boy. You're supposed to come to the realisation that being pranked isn't fun when you're on the receiving end. This is supposed to _end_ your prank streak."

"This is still a prank war, Rae."

"It's _Raven,_" she snapped in an effort to mask the fact that she was _nervous,_ "And if you do anything stupid I can and will send you to another dimension, Beast Brat."

He seemed unfazed by her threat_—_almost as though what he had planned would be _worth _whatever she would do to him. And that was just not a good place to be. Even for her.

It took all of her willpower not to step back from the_—evil, Cheshire-like__—_grin that slid_—agonisingly slow__—_on his face.

His eyes darkened—_predatory_—as he advised, "Just watch your back, Rae."

He then exited the kitchen_—slowly, as though he had all the time in the world__—_whistling to an upbeat tune that didn't fit the moment. Didn't do the knot of dread tangling itself in her stomach justice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_What had she just done?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She tried to ignore the obvious relief on Cyborg and Robin's faces_—it really didn't help her nerves any_. She had succeeded in taking the attention off of them_—they could rest easy knowing they wouldn't be bearing the brunt of Beast Boy's pranks. _

What's the worst that could happen? She thought, trying to console herself. It didn't help that those words were usually an invitation to prove that, actually, the worst that could happen was pretty awful.

Feeling the storm of her emotions, she walked back to her room_—no, she was not walking quicker than usual—_to meditate_—as she had planned to do all day._

Settling on her bed, her legs tucked into the lotus position, and chanted her mantra. She could instantly feel the waves of tranquility wash over her_—drowning out her other emotions. _She had no idea how long she sat there for_—mediation is not measured in time__—_however, when she finally allowed herself to be pulled from the still and utter peace, she felt much more composed.

She was a half-demon, a simple prank should not make her so nervous.

She could handle anything.

She was untouchable.

She fell back on her bed, clutching this feeling of _invulnerability. _

* * *

The next morning, she was determined to keep that feeling_—of complete calm, of invincibility_. She would not be thrown off by his childish antics. Empowered by this, she completed her morning routines as usual and noted that Beast Boy hadn't tampered with her things yet. On the one hand, she was happy as she looked her normal self, however she was disappointed that she didn't have an excuse to get rid of the little monster. Yet.

At the foot of her door was a note that read '_Careful, Rae, never know what's lurking just around the corner_.' She swallowed, her ears perked, listening for any clues that he might have done something to her walk from her room to the main area.

Great, now she was feeling paranoia as it desperately clawed_—tugging at her insistently, whispering about all the things that _could _be lurking in those halls._

She teleported herself to the common room_—_telling herself that it was quicker and a way to practice her powers up in case they had a villain to fight. Making her way to the kitchen, she noticed that Beast boy _wasn't_ having his usual meat vs. tofu argument against Cyborg. No, he was completely focussed on her—a fact that only heightened her senses, setting her emotions on edge.

"_What?" _she snapped, proud her voice only conveyed annoyance_—leaving out her uncertainty_.

"Oh, nothing," he replied in a sing-song voice before whistling suspiciously, looking around the room almost as though he was _trying_ to look relaxed. She inadvertently tensed, levitating to the cupboard to get her favourite mug. She frowned, reminding herself that it was _just Beast Boy. _Forcing her muscles to unclench, she went about her usual routine.

"You sure you wanna have tea, Rae?" asked Cy as he was frying up sausages, "I don't know about you, but BB looks awfully suspicious."

The corners of her mouth tugged down into a thoughtful frown. The concerned emotions radiating from her robotic friend was something she knew not to take lightly. He was Beast Boy's best friend, after all, and he knew best what the Grass Stain was capable of. After a moment she shrugged and calmly said, "If he does anything stupid, I'll mutilate him."

Still, not one for reckless endangerment, she levitated her tea of choice so that it passed through the cupboard, after all, she didn't know what kind of contraption might be lurking in the cupboard_—perhaps that's what unnerved her most about the changeling._

He was unpredictable.

Even she couldn't be sure he wouldn't do something stupid (even with her threats).

And she wasn't accustomed to dealing with someone she couldn't predict.

This was going to be a _very _long day, she realised.

* * *

**So part one of my little two-shot. So I cut it off here because I actually need to think about some pranks. Feel free to PM me or drop a review with any ideas! (Credit will be given if your idea is used, of course)**

**So...Thoughts? **


End file.
